


Illiteracy [Podfic]

by Ravin



Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Illiteracy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Author Summary: The one where Clint doesn't know how to read and write and the Avengers find out.





	Illiteracy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illiteracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061015) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



Stream or download _Illiteracy_ from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_FIm2GHvkFwVdcpkSHCwfhMEad_sHPGC/view?usp=sharing).  
Run time: 10:25

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to iloveitblue, for allowing me to podfic their works.
> 
> Song is Terrible Lie by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> For Podfic Bingo 2019 square: Incorporate Music


End file.
